¿Qué rayos hace Malfoy con mi carta de amor?
by julid
Summary: Una carta de amor es el mejor medio para confesar los sentimientos, pero cuando cae en manos equivocadas se convierte en un arma de doble filo. Este fic participa del "Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).


**¿Qué rayos hace Malfoy con mi carta de amor?**

**Summary: Una carta de amor es el mejor medio para confesar los sentimientos, pero cuando cae en manos equivocadas se convierte en un arma de doble filo.**

_Este fic participa del "Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)._

**Lugar:** Campo de quidditch

**Actividad:** Nadar

**…**

— ¿Con quién vas a salir en San Valentín?

Aquella pregunta le había retumbado en los oídos cerca de una semana y se podía decir que estaba harta de repetir la misma respuesta vergonzosa, porque no le daba nada de orgullo tener que quedarse pegada a la chimenea de su sala común. No obstante aquella vez era diferente, en cuanto Rose vio a los ojos a su mejor amiga supo que estaba tramando algo.

—Con nadie, pienso quedarme sola leyendo novelas románticas en mi cama—indicó la pelirroja intentando adivinar las intenciones de Natalie, las cuales enseguida salieron a flote.

—Eso es patético Rose, no puedes seguir así, esperando a que llegue tú hombre perfecto envuelto en una moña de regalo, como le sucede a las heroínas de esas novelas que lees –soltó la muchacha de cabellos oscuros poniéndose de pie e incitando a que la Weasley la imitara.

—Bien y ¿qué quieres que haga?, a diferencia de ti, no puedo hablar con un desconocido sin tartamudear o ponerme extremadamente nerviosa—le reprochó Rose levantándose del sofá totalmente exasperada, estaba harta de su problema, de sentirse prisionera en sí misma.

Por un momento, solo el arder de las llamas de la chimenea se oyó en la sala común de Gryffindor. Natalie se encontraba pensativa evaluando una posible solución para darle a su amiga, finalmente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro: tenía una idea.

—Debes atacar directamente—propuso ella pero al ver el semblante confundido de Rose hizo una pregunta— ¿te gusta alguien?

La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente y regresó a su típico semblante tímido—bueno a decir verdad, hay un chico de nuestro año que me parece lindo.

—Excelente, ¿Quién es?—indagó Natalie con curiosidad.

—Dylan Smith—susurró ella llena de nervios a la vez que se acercaba a su amiga para que ni las paredes la oyeran.

—No tienes mal gusto Rosie— le atribuyó Natalie recordando que ese chico no sólo era el capitán de quidditch de Slytherin, sino que era considerado como uno de los más atractivos de toda su generación.

La Weasley asintió apenada—pero es inútil, a esta altura ya debe tener una cita con una chica mejor que yo.

—No quiero oírte decir eso nunca más Rose Weasley, si quieres algo debes esforzarte en conseguirlo no lamentarte antes de intentar –la reprendió su amiga, luego comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella mientras la examinaba detalladamente—además tu eres muy linda, inteligente y simpática; sólo tienes un pequeño problema. Eres tan tímida que creo que nunca le has dirigido la palabra a ningún chico— al ver que la pelirroja iba a refutar aclaró— con el que no estuvieras emparentada sanguíneamente, claro.

—Sí, es verdad, me congelo y no puedo decir nada—reconoció la chica de ojos azules con tristeza.

—Por eso debes atacar directamente, para evitar charlas innecesarias en las que te pondrás aun más nerviosa—concluyó Natalie sonriéndole ampliamente a la pelirroja para infundirle ánimos—así que, te aconsejaría que le confieses tus sentimientos.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó la chica alterándose— ¿Cómo podría ir y simplemente declárame cuando sólo le hable dos veces durante las clases?

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero y si mejor… ¿le escribes una carta?

— Sí, eso sería mejor —suspiró aliviada Rose.

—Bueno prometo ayudarte a escribirla si me acompañas a almorzar, estoy muriendo de hambre—confesó Natalie llevándose las manos al estómago.

La Weasley le sonrió y ambas salieron a través del retrato de la dama gorda hacia el gran comedor. Sin embargo nada las hubiera preparado para lo que estaba por ocurrir.

A unos pocos metros de ellas un muchacho alto, de cabellos dorados y con una sonrisa egocéntrica adornando su rostro, se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia las dos chicas y su vista se posó en una de ellas.

—Tengo el honor de informarte que cumples los requisitos como para salir en una cita de San Valentín conmigo.

— ¿Estás loco Malfoy?, ¿el frio te secó el cerebro?; no pienso salir contigo—gritó Natalie completamente furiosa.

Rose se congeló en el medio de los dos sin saber que hacer, por un lado sabía que debía irse y dejar que su amiga resolviera eso como acostumbraba, por que no era un secreto que Natalie Parks tenía el record más alto de rechazos de Hogwarts. Pero por otro lado la curiosidad la envolvía, ¿Cómo podía ella defenderse tan bien y hablar con tanta soltura frente al apuesto joven?

—No seas así Natalie, sabes que no hay mejor cita que yo en todo el colegio; todas las chicas darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar—le contestó Scorpius con arrogancia. Luego improvisadamente tomó de la muñeca a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros y la acercó peligrosamente hacia él. Cuando Rose comprobó que la situación se estaba saliendo de control un miedo la asaltó, no obstante sus impulsos fueron más fuertes y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba interviniendo.

—Deja a mi amiga—dijo la pelirroja empujando al rubio hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico se alejó de Natalie y miró por primera vez a Rose, se percibía a kilómetros que estaba enojado.

— ¿Quién eres tú para entrometerte?—gruñó el rubio desplegando toda su aura aterradora hacia la Weasley, que se veía indefensa e insignificante ante su presencia.

Natalie que ya se había recuperado del shock abrió la boca para responder pero Rose estaba furiosa y no tardó en soltar todo lo que pensaba.

—Soy Rose Weasley la mejor amiga de Natalie, y no voy a permitir que un estúpido engreído como tú abuse de ella frente a mis ojos, si quieres buscarte una chica fácil puedes irte a otra parte porque no estamos interesadas.

El rubio se echó a reír y volvió a taladrar con la mirada a la pelirroja—Escúchame atentamente Weasley, lo último que haría sería interesarme en ti, eres la chica más fea que he conoci…

Eso bastó para que la razón de la primogénita de Ronald y Hermione Weasley se desvaneciera, la rabia inundaba cada parte de su alma, y fue esta la que le llevó a hacer algo totalmente imprevisto; antes de darse cuenta ya lo había abofeteado. El golpe hizo eco y el pasillo quedó en silencio.

Malfoy tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa, nadie hasta ese momento había osado en golpearlo. Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se dio media vuelta y desapareció rumbo a su sala común.

—Eso fue simplemente estupendo—declaró Natalie con la boca aun entreabierta de la sorpresa— ¿acabas de golpear a Malfoy?, ¡eres mi ídola Rosie!

Rose se sonrojó ligeramente, ni ella misma podía creerlo, había podido liberarse por primera vez de esa timidez y actuar. Con la confianza más elevada se sintió segura para poder escribir esa carta.

…

—Estudiantes me temo que la clase tiene que finalizar antes debido a que la directora Mcgonagall tiene que hablarles sobre las clases de aparición—indicó el profesor de Encantamientos— así que dejen sus pertenencias en la clase y salgan ordenadamente.

Los estudiantes de sexto curso comenzaron a ponerse de pie atropelladamente y uno a uno fueron abandonando el salón, sin embargo Natalie y Rose se retrasaron a propósito y se miraron con complicidad la una a la otra antes de que la pelirroja dejara el aula.

La chica de cabellos oscuros rápidamente se acercó al pupitre que compartían Scorpius y Dylan; allí dos revistas descansaban: una de quidditch y otra algo subida de tono que mostraba modelos en todo tipo de posiciones. Inmediatamente Natalie asoció que la primera sería indiscutiblemente del castaño, solo Malfoy podría leer esas cosas obscenas en plena clase. Por eso ella introdujo la carta de Rose en una de las primeras páginas de la revista deportiva y suspiró aliviada. De todas formas unos pasos provenientes del exterior la desconcertaron y apresuradamente se alejó de allí.

—Natalie ¿ya te arrepentiste y viniste a rogar que salga contigo mañana?—indicó Scorpius con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Ella le hizo una mueca grotesca —el mundo no gira entorno a ti Malfoy—dicho esto ella se fue.

…

—¿Realmente te golpearon?, todavía no puedo creerlo—dijo Dylan Smith cuando vio como su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado en la sala común, tenía el rostro hinchado y varias chicas le estaban aplicando hielo.

—No me lo menciones, el rumor ya se corrió por todo el colegio—comentó Scorpius demostrando lo frustrado que se sentía.

Dylan se rio a carcajadas— ¿fue Natalie Parks?—preguntó después, recordando que su amigo había ido a pedirle una cita.

—No, fue una tal Rose Weasley—

— ¿Rose Weasley?, ¿estás seguro?—dijo incrédulo el capitán del equipo de quidditch—ella siempre me ayuda en la clase de pociones y parece muy simpática.

— ¿Simpática? ¡Mira lo que me hizo!—indicó Malfoy señalándose el rostro.

— ¿Tú qué hiciste para que ella te hiciera eso?—indicó Smith aun riéndose de lo exagerado que era su amigo.

—Mmm… estaba intentado seducir a Parks cuando se metió en el medio, le dije que no me interesaba y que ella era fea—resumió el rubio con calma sin encontrar ninguna falla en sus palabras.

—Lo último que puedes decirle a una chica es que es fea, así que lo tienes merecido—dijo el castaño divertido.

— ¿Ahora estas de su parte?—se ofendió Scorpius a la vez que le arrancaba de las manos la bolsa de hielo a una de las chicas y se la ponía el mismo. Ante esa actitud ellas entendieron que debían retirarse así que se dirigieron a sus dormitorios algo decepcionadas porque el rubio no las había invitado a una cita al día siguiente.

—En vez de decir cosas ridículas ¿por qué no me devuelves mi revista de quidditch?

—Todavía no terminé de leerla–protestó Malfoy sacando la revista de su mochila y sacudiéndola en frente de los ojos de su amigo.

Dylan asintió con la cabeza y subió a su habitación sin decir nada más.

En ese momento la sala común quedó completamente vacía, lo cual le dio la oportunidad que tanto esperaba para acomodarse sobre ese cómodo sofá a continuar leyendo la revista deportiva, ya no habría nadie más para interrumpirlo. Como no recordaba en cual página se había quedado la última vez, abrió una al azar, al hacer esto ocurrió algo inesperado: una pequeña carta rosa cayó sobre su falda.

Rápidamente la examinó y enseguida supo que aquello no era otra cosa que una carta de amor, después de todo ¿qué otra carta tendría ese perfume tan empalagoso?

A pesar de ser un conquistador nato, como él mismo se proclamaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, nunca había recibido algo por el estilo, así que era inevitable no sentir curiosidad por ese trozo de papel.

Con cuidado lo abrió para encontrarse con una esmerada caligrafía que decía lo siguiente:

**_Tal vez no sepas quien soy, sólo hemos hablado un par de veces pero siempre te admiré en secreto, pues para mí no hay chico más apuesto, amable y caballeroso que tú en todo Hogwarts. Es por eso que te envío esta carta, quiero conocerte mejor y me agradaría mucho encontrarme contigo mañana, en la entrada al campo de Quiddittch, después del almuerzo._**

**_Tu admiradora secreta_**

Al terminarlo de leer no pudo reprimir una risita, si alguien le preguntara, diría que estaba más claro que el agua que la persona que la había escrito era Parks, la cual finalmente había caído por sus encantos y por orgullo había recurrido a ese método tan antiguo.

Ya sin ganas de seguir leyendo guardó la revista de quidditch en su mochila y subió a su cuarto sonriente: acababa de conseguir una cita de San Valentín y recuperado su orgullo.

**…**

La fría brisa de febrero soplaba pero a la pelirroja parecía no importarle, sus ojos estaban clavados al camino que venía del castillo. Ya era la hora en su reloj de pulsera pero aun así no podía divisar a nadie y eso la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

Finalmente una figura envuelta en una bufanda verde comenzó a acercarse y la chica sintió como su corazón luchaba para salir de su pecho, eso quería decir que él había venido, que no la dejaría plantada como tanto había temido. Pero cuando solo faltaban veinte metros para alcanzar las puertas del estadio de quidditch, donde la pelirroja aguardaba, la cortina de nieve blanquecina se dispersó y ella pudo ver su rostro. Automáticamente retrocedió tres pasos muerta de vergüenza y procuró tapar su rostro todo lo que pudo con su bufanda. La persona que acababa de detenerse a unos pocos metros de ella no era otra que ese chico arrogante al que le había pegado. Le dedicó varios vistazos para calmar su ansiedad pero en cuanto descubrió que él no la había reconocido pudo respirar tranquila, de seguro ese lugar era perfecto para reunirse sin ser visto por eso él también lo había elegido, no podía existir otra razón lógica.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y estos a su vez en una hora pero ninguno de los dos se movió a pesar del frio que sentían. Entonces el chico extrajo de su abrigo algo parecido a una carta y comenzó a releerla, ni bien ella notó que eso era suyo sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa fuerte y una leve tos la delató.

El muchacho guardó la nota algo confundido porque sabía que era imposible que a él lo dejaran plantado, la idea de que las chicas demoraban en arreglarse fue lo único que lo mantuvo esperando en medio de ese paramo blanco. Sin embargo cuando oyó esa tos su mirada gris se desvió hacia la chica que parecía también estar esperando a alguien.

—Preciosa ¿tú también estas esperando?—preguntó el chico después de examinarla de arriba a abajo.

Rose se tensó notablemente, claramente le estaba hablando a ella así que decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo, de esa manera quizás olvidaría que existía y podría irse con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—No seas así, el chico que te dejó plantado debe ser un verdadero inútil—declaró él—no todos son como yo primor.

En cuanto ella se volteó para irse de allí, incapaz de seguir tolerando la arrogancia del chico, su bufanda roja y dorada cayó y él pudo ver su rostro.

—Weasley—reconoció Scorpius algo confundido pues la chica con esa apariencia no parecía ser la misma del día anterior, se notaba que se había esmerado arreglándose.

Rose percibió como sus mejillas se teñían, estaba paralizada y no sabía que debía decir así que solo miró sus pies cubiertos de nieve y tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué haces con esa carta?

Tras haber formulado la pregunta la pelirroja fue consciente de que sin darse cuenta acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

Scorpius le echó un vistazo rápido a la carta rosa y luego posó su mirada gris en el rostro de la chica, tan rojo como un tomate. Entonces entendió todo y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué?—indagó curioso—acaso… ¿es tuya?—acabó con satisfacción sacudiendo el trozo de papel frente a los ojos de la muchacha.

Automáticamente Rose elevó la mirada cargada de vergüenza.

—Devuélvemela Malfoy.

Él se rio divertido—no me extraña que una persona como tu haya recurrido a este medio tan cursi, eres tan predecible Weasley, si querías tener una cita conmigo me la hu…—

—No era para ti—confesó la Weasley cortando el discurso arrogante del rubio.

Aunque fue un golpe para el enorme orgullo de Scorpius él no lo demostró, así como jamás admitiría que la chica que tenía ante sus ojos no le parecía para nada desagradable.

—Entonces ¿era para Dylan?—adivinó el chico.

La vergüenza volvió a aprisionar a la chica, la cual solo pudo susurrar con dificultad mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

— ¿Cómo…o lo sabes?

Scorpius tomó esa pregunta como una afirmación y se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el castillo, se moría de ganas de contarle a su mejor amigo esa absurda historia, ya podría vengarse de la Weasley por la humillación que habría sufrido.

— ¿Adónde vas?—gritó ella, desesperada intentando seguirle el paso por la resbaladiza nieve.

Él se detuvo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo—a contarles a todos que te gusta Dylan, aunque si prefieres puedo decírselo directamente a él para que nos mofemos de ti por un rato.

Ella empalideció drásticamente— por favor Malfoy, haré lo que sea pero no digas nada—suplicó la pelirroja alarmada.

— ¿Lo qué sea?—confirmó él sumamente interesado—en ese caso hagamos una apuesta.

Ella tragó saliva y esperó que Malfoy no se precipitara porque no tenía más remedio que hacerle caso si quería librarse de esa situación.

—Sabes montar en una escoba ¿verdad Weasley?

Rose asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

—Bien, tiraremos tres penales y el que logré detener la mayor cantidad será el ganador—estableció Scorpius— cuando yo gané tendrás que desmentir el haberme golpeado y podré contarle a quien quiera sobre esto—determinó mostrándole la carta que aun seguía en sus manos.

— Si yo gano…—comenzó ella nerviosa.

—Cosa que no pasará—asumió el rubio con su típica arrogancia.

—…No le dirás a nadie sobre esta situación ¿está bien?—pidió la chica juntando un poco más de seguridad pues sabía que no era nada mala en Quidditch. Por más que no estuviera en el equipo desde siempre había jugado con sus primos en la madriguera así que se sentía confiada a pesar de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Para Malfoy ella sólo era una pequeña leoncita dócil, él no podía estar más equivocado.

Se encaminaron al estadio donde él consiguió dos escobas y una vieja bludger, que se solían usar para practicar en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

Ambos elevaron vuelo con facilidad y Scorpius se puso frente a la portería en espera del tiro de la chica. A pesar de que la pelirroja siempre jugaba como la guardiana, luego de dos desastrosos intentos, que llenaron de dicha a Malfoy, pudo hacer una anotación.

Entonces se cambiaron los papeles, el rubio se pavoneó por el campo en una vuelta rápida antes de intentar anotar pero la bludger ni siquiera se acercó a la portería, Rose la atrapó en menos de un segundo. Después de otra atrapada maravillosa Malfoy no pudo negar que ella era realmente buena, así que empleó su mejor táctica, el infalible movimiento que empleaba en los partidos y que nadie hasta entonces había podido detener. Por tercera vez la bludger acabó en manos de la chica y él no podía salir de su asombro.

Ambos descendieron hacia el suelo congelado, Malfoy fue el primero en hablar con un tono repleto de curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a atajar así?, deberías jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza algo afectada por el inesperado halago—es mucha presión jugar en el equipo, no se me da bien el hablar con las personas.

—Pero el golpearlas se te da estupendo Weasley—se burló Scorpius tocándose la mejilla en recordatorio de la bofetada que había recibido.

Rose se rio por lo bajo al ver la cara falsa de sufrimiento que ponía su acompañante—bien, gané, así que ya puedes devolverme mi carta.

Él extrajo la carta de su bolsillo y se la tendió con pesar, Rose intentó tomarla pero en el ultimo segundo él la alejo haciendo rabiar a la chica.

—Malfoy yo gané—repitió ella intentando quitarle la carta pero el rubio solo le sacó la lengua y comenzó a correr lejos de allí. Su orgullo le impedía reconocer que había perdido así que prefería juguetear un rato antes de aceptar la cruel realidad.

Scorpius corrió sin parar hasta que alcanzó el lago, sabía que ella lo seguía pues sus gritos fastidiados y sus pisadas furiosas se oían claramente.

De pronto todos aquellos sonidos se esfumaron con un pequeño estruendo y él pensó que por fin la chica se había dado por vencida, así que se detuvo. En cuanto se volteó, para localizar a la ingenua chica, entendió que algo estaba mal. Ella ya no estaba. Eso no podía ser posible, estaba seguro que estaba cerca de él hace unos segundos, sin embargo cuando vio un agujero en la capa de hielo pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Scorpius observó la escena con los ojos tan grandes como platos, sentía como su corazón se agitaba en su pecho impidiendo que pudiera mover un músculo. De un segundo a otro su razón tomó el control y con lentitud se acercó al agujero por donde ella se había caído; no había una sola señal de la pelirroja en esa agua turbia. Rápidamente se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos, dio una bocanada de aire y saltó tras ella. Cientos de navajas le atravesaron el cuerpo en cuanto se sumergió, nunca había experimentado tanto frío en sus dieciséis años de vida. Observó su alrededor detenidamente debido a que no era nada fácil localizar algo entre las penumbras, hasta que finalmente la vio suspendida en ese vacío impenetrable.

Nadó hasta poder alcanzarla y tomó su brazo para poder arrastrarla hasta la superficie, era consciente que no le quedaba mucho más aire y el frio ya empezaba a colarse en su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo, por eso hizo su mayor esfuerzo a la hora de cargar con la chica inconsciente.

Ni bien sus pulmones se llenaron del aire polar parte de sus fuerzas regresaron, entonces fue capaz de sacar a la Weasley del agua y apoyarla cuidadosamente sobre el hielo. Ella lucía más blanca que la nieve y parecía no estar respirando así que Scorpius la sacudió levemente mientras intentaba ignorar el viento que le rozaba el cuerpo empapado.

El alivio llegó cuando vio como ella tosía y escupía el agua que había tragado. A toda prisa le colocó su abrigo y la llevó en volandas hacia el castillo.

**_…_**

— ¿Dónde está mi carta?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció Rose cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Enseguida notó que se hallaba en la enfermería y que su cuerpo parecía estar más caliente de lo normal.

Scorpius, desde la camilla siguiente, la miraba divertido pues la chica estaba tan obsesionada que ni siquiera parecía importarle el hecho de estar recostada en la enfermería debido a la hipotermia.

— ¿Qué carta?— preguntó Dylan Smith algo confundido, a la vez que ingresaba junto con Natalie.

La pelirroja enmudeció y un extraño calor, diferente al que sentía producto de la poción para la hipotermia, le impidió pensar en alguna excusa creíble.

—Ella habla de la carta que recibió hace un rato—inventó Scorpius mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica—no te preocupes Weasley, de seguro la dejaste olvidada en el estadio de Quidditch.

Natalie miró a Malfoy impresionada, no podía creer que él estaba encubriendo a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Cómo estas?—preguntó atropelladamente la recién llegada, no quería que el Slytherin formulara alguna otra pregunta así que decidió distraer el ambiente.

—Bien, supongo—respondió en voz baja, todavía cohibida por la presencia del capitán del equipo de quidditch.

—Lo siento Rosie, no sabia que las revistas estaban intercambiadas, me enteré hace menos de una hora cuando vi a Dylan volviendo de Hogsmeade con otra chica—le susurró Natalie para que sólo la pelirroja pudiera oírla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza levemente, extrañamente no se sentía mal al enterarse que él ya tenía otra chica, algo había cambiado pero no sabía que era.

—Por cierto ¿que hacías en el estadio de quidditch con Rose? , ¿tuvieron una cita?—insinuó Dylan mirando a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, solo nos encon…—interrumpió Rose con una voz tímida.

—Sí, tuvimos una cita; jugamos quidditch y hasta nadamos un rato ¿verdad Rose?

La mirada gris de Scorpius le indicó que debía seguirle el juego así que ella no dijo nada más, solo miró sus cobijas y rezó para que su amiga no la mirará esperando respuestas en ese preciso instante. No entendía que pretendía el rubio con todo eso pero de seguro cuando ellos se fueran lo iba a descuartizar.

—Ella es tan tímida—se apenó Natalie mostrando algo de ternura hacia su amiga en aprietos—creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que nos eche la enfermera, volveré después de la cena Rosie.

—Nos vemos en un rato Scor—mencionó Dylan antes de irse tras la chica.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró Scorpius sintió como era el principal objetivo de la mirada rabiosa de la pelirroja. Esta se deshizo de sus mantas y llegó hasta donde estaba él, sin pensarlo comenzó a darle suaves golpes en el brazo mientras le reprochaba—¿Qué has dicho Malfoy?, te mataré lentamente.

—Déjame Weasley, no ves que soy tu salvador, no recibí ni un gracias de tu parte por haberte sacado de ese lago congelado y ¿ahora me golpeas?, eres muy mala—protestaba él haciéndose el ofendido.

— ¿Me salvaste?—murmuró ella deteniéndose y recordando el momento en el que el hielo se rompió bajo sus pies y aquella agua helada la paralizó.

—Exacto y además escondí la existencia de esto—dijo sacando de su pantalón un trozo de papel totalmente arrugado y mojado.

La chica quedó atónita, su primera carta de amor ya no existía y se había librado de un gran problema, no podía creer que todo ya se hubiera solucionado.

—Gracias—susurró la Weasley con timidez, alejándose de la camilla de Malfoy con la vista fija en el suelo. No obstante él la tomó del brazo y la volvió a acercar para susurrarle en el oído con una sonrisa enigmática— Tal vez no sepas quien soy, sólo hemos hablado un par…

—No puede ser, te la sabes de memoria—chilló ella olvidando toda la timidez y gratitud que sentía—si le dices a alguien yo…

Entonces entre risas él tiró de su brazo y sus rostros acabaron separados por dos centímetros, sus miradas se atraparon la una a la otra y sus labios se llamaron por primera vez.

Ella sintió ese cálido contacto cuando sus labios se rozaron y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, hasta que una voz los devolvió a la realidad.

—Rose olvidé traerte estos dul…

La cara sorprendida de Natalie fue algo que Rose nunca pudo olvidar, siempre recordaría que después de eso Scorpius le sonrió divertido y que la vergüenza no le permitió hablar por diez minutos. De todas formas ese San Valentín, como ese beso, fue algo que ella guardó en sus memorias para siempre.

**...**


End file.
